Martial Arts Styles – Q:
Martial Arts Styles – Q: '' [http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113831/http:/geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleQ.htm ''http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113831/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleQ.htm]'' '' Qingping Jian-Green Water Lily Sword (EXCLUSIVE) By Hibik "If you are a nobleman of strong stature, then you must have Qingping Jian."'' -Chen Lin, on Qingping Jian.'' Qingping Jian is one of the oldest of the Chinese Swordsmanship styles. While information on its early years is sparse, historical references date back to as far as the Eastern Han Dynasty (25-220 AD). The name Qingping Jian was coined by a practitioner named Chen Lin, whose quote above suggests Qingping Jian was a style of importance amongst the nobility. It was during the 18th Century, by a Taoist monk named Pan Jen (whose Taoist name was Yuan Gui), that Qingping Jian was arranged and established into a formal set of swordplay routines. Pen Jen spent years meditating on Long Hu Shan (Dragon and Tiger Mountain), and travelling China exchanging martial techniques, eventually accumulating a profound knowledge of sword fighting. After years of experimentation and study, he eventually compiled all of his knowledge into six routines, which still exist today. Qingping Jian contains a lot of techniques common to other systems of Taoist swordsmanship, including Dian (Point), Beng (Drop), Ci (Stab), Yun (Circle), Mo (Press), Gua (Parry), Tiao (Upward Slice), Liao (Glide Up), Ti (Raise), Jie (Intercept), Pi (Split), Lan (Obstruct), La (Pull Back), and Chan (Spiral). Some elements that make Qingping Jian different, however, include arrangement of its routines, and its particularly strong emphasis on footwork. Attacks are often followed by a short, evasive step in the opposite direction. It's also common for actions to have the sword, body, and legs all going in different directions. It's also common for a technique to involve, for example, circular sword motions, horizontal body coiling, and vertical jumping movements. This complex combination of techniques takes a considerable amount of time to master, which is done by learning the fix routines. The first routine teaches the basics of the system, while the other five focus on complex, more demanding techniques that take many years to master. Each form contains over 60 movements, for a grand total of 365, typically with a four syllable name (Old Man Plucks Plum, for example). In addition, some attention goes to the building of internal energy. A Sword is a relatively light weapon, and in order to deflect heavier weapons such as a pole arm or axe, internal energy must be developed as well. Qingping Jian is a difficult art to find, even today. It remains rather esoteric, with training available in the US or Taiwan. Entrance Requirements: PP of 12 or higher. Skill Cost: 15 Years (7 Years as a Secondary) Costume: Standard Kung Fu outfit. Stance: Relaxed side stance, with Jian (Chinese Straight Sword) in dominant hand, the other hand holding a two-finger salute. CHARACTER BONUSES Add 10 to Chi Add 3 to M.A. Add 2 to P.P. COMBAT SKILLS''' Attacks Per Melee:' 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Leap, and Maintain Balance. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defenses: Circular Parry, Multiple Dodge, Disarm, and Old Man Plucks Plum (SPECIAL! A combination Dodge and Strike where the artist leans back to evade a high to mid attack while at the same time slashing or kicking the opponent. Uses up one action, and can be used once per melee.) Hand Attacks: Punch, Knife Hand, and Palm Strike. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick and Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Deathblow, Leap Attack, Combination Parry/Slash, and Fan Flutters in Breeze (SPECIAL! A one legged sword thrust, where the artist lurches forward slightly as he thrusts a long range opponent before he has a chance to get into combat range. In game terms, this allows the artist to attack an opponent with no chance of an attack in return, EXCEPT by a long-range weapon (such as a staff, polearm, or bow), leap attack, or jump kick. After using Fan Flutters in Breeze, the artist can step closer and attack normally (as can the opponent), or move away, which means the opponent must spend an action to get back into range. This only works on empty handed or short weapon holding opponents, and only if the artist gets the initiative.) Holds/Locks: None Weapon Katas: W.P. Jian. Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, KO/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING' Martial Arts Powers:' Automatically Receives Martial Art Technique: Sword Chi. Select a total of TWO (2) from Chi Mastery, Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), or Martial Art Techniques. If desired, any of these can be changed for Basic Skill Programs. Languages: Chinese (most commonly Mandarin, Cantonese or Taiwanese)' Cultural: Artistic Calligraphy, and Wei Qi (Go). Physical: Gymnastics. ''' Philosophical Training: '''Taoism. Technical:' Chinese Classical Studies. If this is your primary martial art form, then the following other forms can be learned in shorter time: Gui Long (4 Years), Eighteen Weapons Kung Fu (3 Years) and Zanji Shinjinken-Ryu (4 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: + 2 to Strike, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 2nd: +2 to Parry and Dodge. 3rd: +2 to Leap and Maintain Balance, +1 Initiative. 4th: +1 Attacks per Melee, +2 to Disarm. 5th: Select an Ability from Chi Mastery, Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), or Martial Art Techniques. 6th: Double Existing Chi. 7th: +1 to Parry and Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 8th: +1 to Leap and Disarm, +1 Initiative. 9th: +1 Attack Per Melee. 10th: Select an Ability from Chi Mastery, Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas), and Martial Art Techniques. 11th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19-20. 12th: +1 Attacks per Melee. 13th: Deathblow on a Natural 20. 14th: Double Existing Chi. 15th: Select a Zenjorike.. Why Study Qingping Jian? One of the most ancient, beautiful, and graceful styles of Chinese Swordsmanship. Qingping Jian contains some of the most advanced swordsmanship techniques of any Taoist sword system. With its strong swordsmanship and attention to internal training (with the building of chi), Qingping Jian's only major flaw is its reliance on a weapon, although the evasive ability of a Qingping Jian artist, whether armed or unarmed, is legendary. ' ' '''Quick Hand Karate' By Adam Reeve Exclusive to Servants of Light. Starting Attacks per Melee: 3 Combat Skills: combination parry/attack, disarm, power punch, palm strike, backhand, knife hand, knife hand knockout (automatically KO's a joint-locked opponent for 2D4 rounds, otherwise requires a save vs. poison), backward sweep, snap kick, leap attack, automatic flip/throw, automatic finger lock, automatic wrist lock, automatic elbow lock. Character Bonuses: +10 Chi, +2 M.E., +2 P.S., +10 S.D.C. Martial Art Powers: 1 Chi mastery power and 1 body hardening exercise. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES Level 1: +2 Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 strike, critical 19-20 or behind Level 2: +2 flip/throw, +1 attack Level 3: +1 Chi mastery or body hardening exercise Level 4: Knock-Out/Stun on 19-20, +2 parry/dodge Level 5: Critical attack on 18-20 Level 6: Double existing Chi Level 7: Death Blow on 20 Level 8: +1 Chi mastery or body hardening exercise Level 9: +1 attack Level 10: Tamashiwara Level 11: KO on 18-20, +2 strike Level 12: Double existing Chi Level 13: +1 Chi mastery or body hardening exercise Level 14: +1 Zenjorike power Level 15: +1 Attack, Death Blow on 19-20 Quick Foot Karate By Bungtweed Entrance Requirements: No Alignment restrictions, P.P.; 12 Skill Cost: 12 Years ( 7 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Form) Quick Foot Karate was created around 1700. Though many dismiss this form because they believe that focusing on using mostly kicks slows down your combat speed and impedes on your chances of victory or defense. However, this is wrong. A Quick Foot master can move his feet like no body's business. He can parry and attack with only his feet as well as most other quick martial art forms. Though since its creation around 1700, it has come to incorporate one or two hand strikes. In its most traditional form Quick Foot Karate still excludes hand strikes though. Once a fighter gets into the Quick Foot position he will not use his hands at all, no matter what. Fighters who like to show off will often, before fighting have someone tie their hands behind their back, and still kick the other guys butt. It's really an amazing martial art form, but still a difficult one for most to master. Quick Foot originated in Japan. The only schools for it are found in South Korea (1) and Japan (4). Costume: Standard Karate Gi. Sometimes the top is red instead of white, instructors always wear white pants with a dark purple top, a black belt with two gold stripes on each belt end, and have a patch of the Japanese flag sewn into the right arm, some instructors sew their own country's flag onto their left arm. (though the schools are in Asian, a couple teachers are not Asian) Stance: Normal fighting stance (Not quick foot position) is exactly like Tae Kwon Do. Character Bonuses Add 1 to P.S. Add 3 to P.P. Add 4 to Spd Add 10 to S.D.C. Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: 4 Escape Moves: Roll w/ Punch, Maintain Balance Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Auto parry Advanced Defensive Moves: Multiple Dodge, Breakfall Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Roundhouse Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combo Dodge/kick), Drop Kick (Combo fall/dodge/kick), Wheel Kick, Crescent Kick, Axe Kick, Tripping/Leg Hooks Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick, Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack Weapon Katas: None Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, KO/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Rear Special Katas: Quick Foot Stance: Character stands almost at attention, legs are slightly apart and one is slightly behind the other, the hands and clasped together behind the fighters back. When in this stance ONLY the following kick attacks may be used; Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Crescent Kick, Axe Kick. Fighter gets Automatic Dodge once using this, but loses automatic parry, as they can only parry with their feet. +2 Parry, +3 Dodge, +3 Strike with Kick Attack, & +3 Damage on Kick Attacks, also, they receive no bonus to Roll w/ Punch. Once in Quick Foot stance, a fighter will not usually advance unless they have to, stillness is a key part of the stance. Skills Included in Training Martial Art Powers: Select a total of two powers from Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques and Special Katas (No Weapon Katas). Automatically receives Chagi (Kick Practice) If desired any number of powers can be traded one for one for any basic skill program (excluding Physical) (Chagi can NOT be traded) Languages: Korean or Japanese Philosophical Training: Zen If this is your primary martial art form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Jujutsu (4 Years), Zanji Shinjinken (5 Years), Taido (6 years), or Lee Kwan Choo (5 Years) Level Advancement Bonuses 1st +2 Maintain Balance, +1 Strike Kick, +1 Damage Kick, Critical Strike from Rear, Death Blow on 20 2nd +2 Roll w/ Punch, +2 Parry/Dodge 3rd +1 Attack per Melee, +1 Strike 4th +1 Damage, Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19, 20 5th +2 Maintain Balance, +2 Strike Kick 6th +2 Roll w/ Punch, +2 Damage Kick 7th +1 Attack per Melee 8th +1 Parry/Dodge, KO/Stun on Natural 18, 19, or 20 9th +1 Attack per Melee, +2 Maintain Balance 10th +2 Roll w/ Punch, Select one Additional Martial Art Power from Techniques, Body Hardening, or Special Katas 11th +2 Strike, +2 Damage 12th +1 Parry/Dodge, Death Blow on 18, 19, or 20 13th +1 Attack Per Melee, +1 Maintain Balance 14th +1 Roll w/ Punch, +2 Damage, +1 Strike Kick 15th Select one Additional Martial Art Power from Techniques, Body Hardening, or Special Katas Why study Quick Foot Karate? Quick Foot is partly about impressing with lightning quick feet and leg movements, but it is also about the belief that one does not need the easy use of his hands to fight and be quick. Though over the years it has adopted hands strikes to be used in combat Quick Foot still teaches that the feet are the soul of a battle, the movement, the power, and the beauty. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Rifts Category:Palladium